A New Titan
by Solid Snake91
Summary: A vampire Hunter joins the gang. He has more than just a temper problem. He has a hurt past. Can Raven fix it? Chapter 3 now up. All hell has broke loose. Will the Titans respond in time? Rated R for violence, strong langue, and adult themes. please rea
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Titan Is Born

Legal Note: I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own Hunter.

Note: This takes place when the Teen Titans are like 23 and they are just called the Titans.

It was a bright sunny April day when it all started. It was a perfect day. The birds were chirping and kids were playing. The Titans decided to go for a pick-nick when suddenly there was a wailing shriek. It was the Titan Siren. It hadn't rung for a week, and they had figured it had been too good to be true. They were right.

"Slade!" Robin yelled, running to the main computer. "What is it commissioner?" asked Robin, expecting to hear Slade's name next.

"Well… I …"

"What is it one who is commissioner?" The commissioner turned to Star fire and then back to Robin.

"There are… well there are Vampires!"

"What the Hell? That's not possible!" Robin's words were filled with disbelief. He was in denial. He knew there was black magic and stuff like that. He had encountered it in Gotham but refused to admit it. He and Batman were the only ones without powers and relied only on their cunning and gadgets to stay alive. They were strong as hell for humans but could barely stand up against mystical evil. If it wasn't for their bad ass looks they would probably be dead by now.

"Yes it is." Raven broke in. "I … I am one" she looked down in shame.

"How?! I've seen you in sunlight all the time. Sorta." Everyone turned to Beast Boy and his good question.

"The sunlight thing is a myth." Raven answered almost in auto response still not looking up.

"Why didn't you tell us Raven?" Robin said trying to get a look at Raven's face.

"I knew you all would look at me like I'm some sort of Freak!"

"You're not a Freak. You're you. Raven. And we love you for that. Your family." Beast boy answered defensively.

"He's right." Robin's eyes were now filled with sympathy. Raven looked up at Robin and then Beast Boy.

"Thanks BB. I know where they are. I can sense them!" With that they were swallowed in a dark bubble and were in front of a small grocery store in the middle of town.

It was a horrible scene. There was blood and corpses all around and in front of the store.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Cyborg nearly puked.

"These… there not …most vampires don't do this. This is a massacre. I'm not like this."

"We know Raven, it's ok." Robin cupped her chin in his hand and repeated "it's ok." His voice was so reassuring. She wanted to hug him right there. She was then cut off by the screech of a Motorcycle. The rider got off and put his helmet on the bike. He then walked up to the police sergeant outside the store.

"Give me a sit rap."

"Are you the specialist the commissioner told us about?"

"Yes I am" the man said in a cocky tone. Robin stepped up

"Who the hell are you?" Robin demanded "and what are you doing –" he was cut off. The man quickly slide around Robin and put a gun to Raven's head. Robin tried to jump him but the man just grabbed his arm flipped him around and with a good kick to the spine sent him into a near by car. He quickly squatted and nailed Cyborg in the chest with a device that was fired from a bracelet on his wrist. Now Beast Boy turned into his primal form and punched him in face sending him onto the ground. The man flipped back up jumped in the air and with a back kick sent Beast Boy flying through a car windshield.

"Now where were we sweet cheeks?" the man asked as he landed on the ground and putting the gun to Ravens head again.

"Is this how you pick up women, cause if it is your sex life must suck!" Raven calmly retorted in a sassy voice. Before anything else was said the charging of Star fire's lasers.

"You will hurt my friends no longer!" the man turned using the same stealthy movements he used to avoid Robin and fired 4 times at Star fire's chest. Each shot hit her. She fell like a ton of bricks.

Raven ran to Star fire's lifeless corpse. Beast Boy got up and ran to her side. He looked at the man. He looked back with neither care nor compassion. Beast boy ran over and weakly beat on the man's chest to no effect. The whole time crying

"Why?! Why?! She was an angel. She was so young"

"She'll be fine. But if she were an angel would she be hanging out with a vampire like this?!"

"I'm not evil. I'm… a titan. We fight crime."

"My apologies. But you should have said something."

"That does not make what you did right!" Beast boy pleaded.

"She'll be fine in about…" he looked at his watch "Now." All eyes were now on Star fire. Suddenly her wounds started to glow. Her wounds were instantly healed and she took in a gasp of air. Everyone turned to the mysterious man.

"So I was of a little so what?"

"Why isn't she dead?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"You sound disappointed. Do you want her dead? Cause I can arrange that. Oh but if you're just wondering why then it's cause the only thing organic these bullets will kill are vampires. Well evil ones anyway."

"O….k I guess that makes a little sense." Beast Boy replied.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll go and kill those vampires that are slaughtering all those innocent people. Unless you want to keep up the small talk?"

"It's not that easy. I can feel that they are strong vampires." Raven said trying to stop him.

"I know. His name is Kringi. I've been tracking him for a while. He has a couple of vampire friends with him. He turned a meal into one of them and made her his wife. He is one crazy son of a bitch and kills for fun. I know what I'm doing. I'm a big boy I'll be fine." And with that he walked off. He stopped and turned his head. "Oh and the name's Hunter." He then jumped on a car got as low as he could and sprang up into the air and flipped to the side it look like he would fall on his neck but he grabbed the corner of the building and slung himself across the roof. He got up and felt the ground and finally picked one spot. Raven could tell he was feeling for the vampire's energy. He then took an Ingram and put a suppressor on his gun and looked at the conscious titans. He then gave Raven a quick wink. She felt her face getting hot so she put her hood on to hide blushing. He pointed his gun to the floor and spun on his heel firing a circle in the ceiling. He fell to the floor and shot the first vampires and then he spun around firing hitting anything in his way. Then he took out his .45 and started firing at anything moving. He reloaded and turned and went through a hallway. Vampires were jumping out every were eventually he ran out of ammo so he re-holstered his gun. He jump kicked the first vampire into the next. Then one grabbed his arm so he sent a high kick to his face knocking his head off. Another decided to try and bash him across the head with his arm so Hunter grabbed the creatures arm punched him in the throat, kicked his under arm dislocating it and finished with a back kick straight to the middle of his chest finally putting him to rest.

Hunter was surrounded by death. Left and right there were dead vampires. They didn't turn to dust like in the movies. They were there lying. Their dead bodies lay there and burned an image in his brain. Each time he killed a part of him died. In the last 45minutes he had killed 20 people. Even though they had committed crimes it often wasn't their choice. They were usually were under a spell or hadn't fed in days and were led to feed on every last drop of a person. He calmly straightened out his trench coat walked further down the hall to the freezer.

He pulled out his Beretta and cautiously opened the door. He put it down when he saw two vampires making out and fondling each other everywhere.

"Woah Kringi! You're in a freezer and you can still get it up! I'm impressed." He then saw Kringi's wife. She was pregnant

"Wow you managed to knock her up good work. Hey you can name the baby Hunter." Hunter snickered at his comment feeling good about him self.

"Ha that is funny. Oh why is it you kill all us Vampires. Oh yes. Cause I gutted that little bitch of yours." The look on Hunters face was that of a dead man's. He looked at Kringi's pregnant wife. He whipped his gun back up and he fired at her baby. Kringi grabbed his dying wife.

"What kind of man are you?" Kringi was crying and not hiding it.

"I'm not a man… I'm a monster" he pointed his gun at the dying woman and emptied his clip into her.

"Nooooooo!"Kringi cried.

"At least she died!" Hunter shouted. "You gutted my fiancé and she lay there bleeding! You could never imagine what it was like for me! I died with her that day! But I'll give you a pleasure I never had." Hunter grabbed him by the head and pushed him against the wall and he took out a switch blade. He started to stab him in the face several times. Blood curtailing screams could be heard from out side the store. Everyone cringed at the noises.

When it was over Hunter walked out and made it to the front and saw all the humans had left. He walked over the bullet riddled corpses and bullet casings. He walked out and a little girl ran and hugged his leg. He was shocked. He hadn't seen r felt real innocence in a long time.

"Tank you for saving my mommy and Daddy mister." He picked her up and she directed him to her parents.

"Thank you Sir."

"Don't worry about it." Hunter said in a humble manner. He hit a button on his wrist and an electric shock surrounded Cyborg and he was no longer paralyzed. Hunter went up to Raven.

"That guy I kicked will be fine in a little while. I'll see you around." He walked to his bike and like that disappeared in the sunset.

So how did you like that? Be completely honest. This is my first Fan Fiction and I want to get better with time so tell me the truth. Oh and I might make each chapter a new episode. And what do you think of the new guy. Oh and I have to thank my friend Glenn for the weired name Kringi.Please R/R!


	2. It Hurts

Legal not: I don't own the Teen Titans or Bat-Man but hunter and other new characters are mine.

Note: I did not get many reviews on the last Chapter so if you can send a review that would be cool. Thanks in advance.

Note2: I did part of this chapter while I was listening to Predictable and Broken Oh I have to give thanks to my friend Glenn for the name Kringi cause he was Bitchin.

Note: Glenn I realized you caught that little part. Sorry but it was the truth  and that little technicality you saw in what I wrote in chapter 1 well I did that on purpose. Don't worry it'll come up in a later chapter.

Chapter 2: It Hurts

Hunter picked out his Beretta and took a long hard look at it. He saw memories of him and his fiancé. She had been a detective from Brooklyn S.V.U. in New York. She got him this gun for his birth day the year. He had been in the army Special Forces and the Beretta was his favorite gun. He could not count how many times it had saved his life. She gave him that present a month before her fatal encounter with that bastard Kringi. He noticed a little inscription she had in graved. It read "Jessica & Hunter Forever"

"We will be soon babe." He cocked the gun as he put it in his mouth in his mouth and looked at a picture. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He realized what he was doing was stupid. She wouldn't have wanted that. He was startled by a nock at the door. He was so scared he almost shot the gun off. He took the gun and in a cautious manner walked to the door. With the gun behind the door ready to shoot anything outside it opened the door. He saw it was Robin. He put the gun down. A big mistake.

He was surprised to se Robin.

"Yo bro, sorry 'bout the other day" he said in a friendly manner. Robin decked him. Hunter's gun fell to floor and misfired. Hunter dodged the next punch by rolling on the floor. He flipped and sent a round house to Robins face. He was lucky it didn't snap his neck but Robin still charged and jabbed Hunter in the face and upper cutted him to the ribs. Clutching his gut Hunter fell on the floor but picked up his gun. Robin reached for his explosive disks.

"Azmurath Metreom Sinthos!" This quick incantation led to both men being surrounded in black bubbles. "Robin You said you would be calm!" Robin looked down in shame. He had so much discipline and yet he reacted the way he did. He then looked at Raven and she removed both the bubbles after Robin put away his dicks. After a second Hunter holstered his gun.

"Why the hell are you two here?!" He looked at them but he was actually glad to see Raven. She was going to Reply but she was cut off.

"We're here to invite you to the Titans. And with a kick like that you'd be a good addition." Robin handed him a card. "Join whenever you want." He and Raven walked away. When they were at the door when

"Wait." Hunter said. Raven hoped he was talking to her but was later disappointed when he said "Yo Rob can you chill I gotta talk to you for a little while."

"Sure. Raven just tell the rest of the gang that I'll be back in a while." Raven just walked out without saying good bye. After closing the door Hunter looked at the hole in his wall made by the bullet accidentally fired in the quarrel that took place no more than 5 minutes.

"That is going to piss off the land lord. You want any thing to drink?"

"Root beer if you got any. If not water is fine."

"Ha! A root beer man just like me."

"At Titan Tower we got a lot of Root Beer." Robin took his soda and took a long drink. "You know I'm trying to get you to leave your house but the Tower is like… well you no a real home. It's like we're a family. You'll like it." Robin said like a sales man trying to sell a Giant glass house to family with 8 kids. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah well not to mention that Raven is kinda hot." Robin snickered

"Well when you're right you're right."

"Oh and what's with that red-head chick and the green guy? Oh, and the robot guy?"

"Well Starfire is an alien and the green guy is beast boy. And the Robot isn't a robot. His name is Cyborg. And me, well I'm just the guy with issues. You wouldn't want to no. It'll just depress you."

"Nothing can screw me up any more. Tell me."

"Well it all started out in Gotham. I and my family were a circus group. Well one day some psycho came in and shot them all. I was taken in by the millionaire business tycoon Bruce Wayne. Turns out he was Bat-Man and well he trained me and I became Robin. I got my vengeance but I felt… hollow. Then I had the best thing that could happen. Her name was Barbra. She was great. I loved her. One day I was kidnapped and she came and looked for me by Bruce and he told her every thing. She became Bat-Girl. Well they found me. But I never forgave him for what he did. I was pissed with her. I yelled at her and I hit her. I guess I freaked. Any way I never got a chance to apologize 'cause the next day she went out on a case with Bat-man and she…" At this point Robin started to cry but he tried to keep it in. He swallowed his pride and cried. He then continued. "She got shot and she died in front of everyone. Well naturally her identity was reviled. So was Bat-Man's. I left to good else where. I have never spoken to Bruce since. Well there's my sob story how 'bout you?" Hunter made a deep sigh

"Well my story ain't as long as yours. It goes like this. I was a Special Forces Lt. and well my girl friend was an S.V.U. detective. Any way some vamp tracked her to our place in New York and attacked her. She had just received a promotion and we were gonna celebrate. Well she comes in but before I could even say hi she gets attacked by a vampire. I shot him a couple of times but he vanished. I called 911 and they picked her up. She was alive the whole time just bleeding. She made it through the ambulance ride but died in the O.R. I wasn't even with her in her last few moments. Well I went on some chat rooms and they told me what happened. They told me it was a vampire. So I went to a magic shop and they gave me what I need. Magic bullets enchanted knives and swords and they taught me how to fight theses things. I quit the Special Forces and here I am."

"Humph. That was just as long as my story." Hunter laughed.

"The thing is even though I killed that bastard and everything close to him… She's still gone and I can't help that. I don't want to forget her but when I think of her it …" Hunter began to cry.

"I know. It never gets better. Look at us. We're two young attractive well I'm attractive but the point is we shouldn't be crying. Lets go clubbing, get drunk, and get laid!"

"Amen!" They both laughed like there was no tomorrow. "I guess I'll join you guys."

"Ok let's get you packed." Robin got up still laughing and then stopped. They both stopped. They were both still talking about their lost loves. Tragedy had plagued their lives and now fighting crime was their way to make themselves numb. Each victory made them feel god for a while. But like crack addicts, they needed more. Each fight did less and less for them.

"So let's get a move on." said Hunter trying to break the silence. "We don't have all day." He went in to his room and started to pack.

Hunter had finally finished tightening is bags to his motorcycle when Robin heard his pager go off.

"There's a bank robbery at the 5th national bank of Jump city." (I heard that was the city in another fic. so bear with me).

"What a way to kick off the festivities!" Hunter returned sarcastically. He got on his bike and drove off. Robin caught up eventually. This just lead to Hunter Speeding up again. Robin finally reached him again. "You don't quit do you?" Hunter raised a gear and zoomed passed Robin and disappeared into an ally. Robin finally passed the ally and saw Hunter driving down it. 'Dumb ass' Robin thought as he saw Hunter heading down a dead end.

Hunter was driving at like 80 miles per hour. There were a 100 yards Strip between him and a solid brick wall he played around with a couple of switches on his bike and then pressed a button. A missile was fired at the wall destroying it instantly. He drove passed and through a glass wall which was part of the bank.

"Now put the money in the-"the robber was cut off as a speeding bike slammed through the wall and it's rider jumped off and fly kicked a gun man. He flipped to the next guy and kicked his gun and then upper cutted him to his ribs breaking them. Then he round housed him and to a desk. Another guy fired at him. Hunter took cover and pulled out his Beretta and fired twice to the guy's chest. He saw another guy so he cart-wheeled to him and then jump kicked him and sent him to the floor. He hi kicked another guy and with a right hook and automatically snapped the guy's next. However Hunter was grabbed from the guy he sent to the floor. He jumped back and crushed the assailant's spine. He then was looking down the barrel of a gun. He gave a quick laugh and then took the man's gun and need the guy in the face. The man now crying was grabbed by the head by Hunter and hunter held him like that for a second. He then fired two times hitting the man in the gut. He clutched his gut as black blood pored out. It was like that because it was mixed with his liver. Robin at this time just ran in the bank with his explosive disks.

"Aww you took all the fun. Look Out!" Robin cried. He threw a disk at a man running behind Hunter with an S.M.G. It hit him in the head and he flew back and went through a glass wall and a giant piece of it impaled him.

"Umm… thanks." said Hunter looking back. "Lets go."

"So now you're a real Titan." Beast boy said. "I hope you like tofu!" Beast Boy now held a huge piece Tofu to Hunters head

"Um… No!" Hunter shouted in Beast Boy's face.

"Time for the initiation!" Robin shouted.

"Booooh Yah!" They pulled him into the bar that they had. He peaked his head back to talk to Raven but was jumped first. The words Chug could be heard from out side as Starfire and Raven listened in horror. Hunter walked out staggering. Raven was shocked as she saw him walk around like a drunk. Hunter turned to Beast Boy. He let out a giant belch in his face and Beast Boy ran to the corner and whimpered.

"That was good." Hunter wasn't drunk. After a quick second Hunter was all sober looking again. "I'm gonna hit the sack I'm tired as hell. As he went to his room he caught Raven alone.

"Hey!" he said trying to sound calm "uh… you doin any thing tomorrow? 'Cause I don't have any plans and…"

"I'd love to go out with you if that's what you mean?"

"Uhh it is. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He turned a round but Raven grabbed him. She pulled him in for a kiss. He made her feel so good. It was like she was loved all over. She was shocked to feel his tongue touching her gums. She joined him with her own. Hunter broke away. I'll see you tomorrow. He kissed her good night and walked to his room. He couldn't sleep but he did not want anything happening he would regret.

Hoped you liked that. Please Review! I hope to update over the weekend cause I don't got school on Monday!


	3. Thou shall notPart1

Legal note: I don't own the Teen Titans and or other registered items or trade marks of Marvel or Warner brothers. However I do own Hunter.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing and enjoy the Fic. . Oh and sorry if the title offends anyone (: points gun around in paranoid manner :)

P.S. sorry it took me so long to post this.

Chapter 3: Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife part-1

Hunter lay in bed thinking about the events that had taken place just outside his room. He had wondered if it were a dream of if it were real. If Raven really had feelings for him or if that had just been a sudden outburst of emotions. He had decided to settle for her having feelings for him and smiled to himself victoriously. He turned over in his bed to be in a better position. This had just made things worse.

When he turned he laid his eyes on the picture of his old girlfriend. He was happy two minutes ago. However now he felt guilty. Why did he? His girlfriend was dead for about a year now. He _should_ move on. He told himself that she would want him to be happy and for him to move on. This just made the pain worse. He felt like he was trying to forget her and for this he felt guilty.

"What should I do?" he asked the picture, hoping for an answer. He got up and walked around his room. He changed in to his work out jump-suit. He took a towel and walked out side of his room and made his way to the elevator that would take him to the third floor which held the Gym. He almost pissed his pants when he saw Robin's room opening. Starfire walked out putting her shirt back on. She turned around and waved good bye. Robin slowly walked out after Starfire had entered her room. He pulled up his pants and tightened his belt. He saw Hunter and blushed.

"Um… Hi?"

"Hi" Hunter walked passed him calmly. Robin caught up and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait!" he pleaded. Hunter glared at him and Robin let go. "Just don't tell anyone. I kind-of…well I'm not sure if this is serious. I want it to be but…"

"I understand. Don't worry. Our secret," Hunter walked into the elevator. Robin jumped on right before the doors closed.

The doors opened and they were on the third floor. Hunter went to the gym and Robin went to the kitchen. He shortly joined Hunter in the gym with bottles of water.

"Yo Rob, spot me."

"Sure." Robin walked up to the bench press unit and lifted the weight for hunter. Hunter started his 10th rep. when Robin suddenly broke the awkward silence. "What was her name?" he asked. "Your fiancé I mean."

"It was Jessica." He said pushing the weight back up.

"How long were you engaged?"

"You like asking personal questions don't you? Well anyway… we were engaged for 2 months. Then… well you know." Hunter rested the bar and got up. He moved to the tread-mill. "So how 'bout you and uh… Barbra was it?"

"Yeah that was her name. She was one hell of a beauty. Three years of a flawless relationship. We were in love. Always together. Supporting each other no matter what. No secrets. Well there was that one. But you understand. And the sex was great. But then… it happened. And everything just went downhill from then on."

"Things are better now right?" Robin didn't answer. Hunter stepped off the tread-mill and took his water. Robin joined him. "Things haven't gotten better for me either." Robin looked at Hunter eager to hear some more. "I'm lucky I haven't killed my self yet. I've thought of it. But I guess I never had the guts." Hunter laughed and picked up the dumb-bells.

Raven awoke with a hunger. Not any that could be nourished by food. She suffered blood lust. She hadn't fed in a long time. She was close to dying. She went to her mini-fridge she had in her room. No one knew why she had it. She opened it to reveal it was filled with blood packs. She took one labeled O - and she drank it. She threw it out the window.

"Ackch!" she spit out some of the blood. It was old. It was packaged. It wasn't the same as the warm fresh blood directly from a person. She now had enough energy to find prey. She saw Hunter walk through the hall and wave bye to Robin. She snuck into his room and he caught her before she could do anything.

"Wow you're quick. Um… Why don't you relax on the bed?" She walked up to him ion a seductive manner.

"Wait," Raven put her finger onto his lips to silence him. She slowly kissed him. He put his arms around her. She lifted her head and then she bit down. He clenched his fist. Then he lost his grip. He managed to push her off. However he then fell like a brick to the floor. A second passed and then Raven realized what had happened. The wound hadn't sealed properly. Hunter tried to make his way to the door but he couldn't. She looked in horror as the one she had actually let into her heart was slowly dying on the floor. Worse yet, it was her fault. She ran up to him and healed him. She looked at him and felt a warm sensation wash over her. He turned over and looked her in the face. Raven smiled with delight to see he was ok.

"Bitch!" Hunter yelled as he shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders ad shook her and then he stopped. She was struck by true fear. He let go of her and she shrank to the floor. "Just get out!" Hunter turned around.

"I'm sorr-"

"**LISTEN!" **He calmed down a bit** "**Just go. Maybe we'll talk later." And with that Raven left.

She ran as fast as she could and accidentally hit Starfire. She kept running until she got into her room. Starfire walked to her room and stepped into the open room.

"What happened?" She asked eagerly.

"Just leave!" Starfire turned and stepped out the door and turned again to face Raven.

"Tell me. I might be able to hel-"Raven shut the doors with her powers in Starefire's face. She lay down on her bed weeping. Starefire knocked the door open and stepped in. She walked up to Raven and hugged her. Raven only embraced her. "What happened?"

"I…"

"What? You can tell me."

"I fed. I needed blood and I fed. I …" Raven cried and whipped her face with her sleeve. "I tricked deceived Hunter so he would let down his guard. So I could feed on him. I almost killed him. I didn't mean to I swear."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes but-"

"So everything is ok. Don't worry."

"He hates me!"

"No he doesn't. I saw your little kiss. If he kissed you that passionately he couldn't hate you. He might be a little angry. That's all. Trust me. He loves you." Raven looked up with hope.

"Do you think so?" Starfire opened her mouth but was cut off by the siren.

The titans jumped out of their rooms and ran to the WAR room.

"Sorry to wake you Titans. But there has been a series of domestic disturbances. We would declare a Marshall Law situation but almost every citizen has gone insane!"

"What the fuck!" questioned Hunter.

"You have to tell us everything commissioner!" shouted Robin.

"We don't know much. There are police officers every where. Perhaps they can help you more than I can. We got a 911 call for a domestic disturbance and you guys are all that are left to assign a job. Every other cop of detective is on the streets. We are currently calling Special Forces in. But we have no E.T.A. on that so please hurry!"

"You got it commissioner!" and with that Hunter ran to the locker room.

"Titans go!" Robin and the others quickly caught up to Hunter who just put on his bullet proof vest He picked up what appeared to be a grenade launcher and then an AR.

"Hold this." he said tossing the gun to Robin.

* * *

"What happened here?" asked hunter as he walked up to the scene with the others next to him. He looked at the woman on the floor crying. "It's ok mam it will be ok." He reached over to touch her but she hit his hand away and she continued to cry. It was obvious what happed. "Who did this? I know you've been raped just tell me." Hunter tried being compassionate to no effect.

"This bastard did it," said a man throwing the person to the ground "I caught him." Hunter grabbed the man off the floor and sent him into the wall of a neighboring building. He put his gun to the man's head.

"What's your name ass-hole?" he questioned in an aggravated manner "tell me!"

"It's Tommy. I'm their neighbor."

"I don't care how the fuck you know them you piece of shit!"

"Wait a minute what did he do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why don't you tell him?" Hunter said pushing the gun harder into Tommy.

"Engh," Tommy cried while wincing from the pain. Hunter cocked his gun and pushed it even harder this time into Tommy's face.

"Speak into the mike!"

"I…. I… I raped her!" Tommy began to cry. Robin's communicator went off.

"We're needed," he said.

"I'm just about done here. Death is too good for you but as you can see we're busy." Hunter stepped back and squeezed the trigger.

"Freeze! Put the god damn gun down!" Hunter did as he was told.

"Whoever said that has serious ba- " Hunter stopped himself as he turned to see a female police officer. "Hi," he said giving her a two finger solute, "What's your name officer?"

"It's _DETECTIVE_ Chan," Hunter cursed under his breathe when he heard her say detective, "Let go of him and we'll take care of him."

"Ok," Hunter saw a speeding car approaching. He threw Tommy as hard as he could into the car. The windshield cracked as Tommy's body rocketed in the air. The lifeless corpse fell to the ground like a rag-doll. "Whoops," he said nonchalantly, "I slipped." The man ran out of the car.

"What happened? I didn't see him coming."

"Don't worry. You saved me the bullet." Chan looked at him. "I mean you saved the state 2000 dollars in a lawyer and possibly 20 in chemicals for lethal injection."

"We got to go Titans," said Robin heading over to his bike, "Next disturbance is at a shopping mall at the far end of the city."

"It was nice to meat you detective," said Starfire flying off following robin. Hunter gave a two fingered solute and rode off.

"That macho son of a bitch," Chan said getting into her car. She looked at her partner sitting next to her "Where to?" she asked.

"There was a reported rape at that shopping mall at the other end of the city."

So that was chapter 3. Sorry I took so long to post it. I had a lot of projects and stuff lately. And I need alone time to write these fics and my parents keep barging into my room. Any way thanks for reading and just hope for an update during presidents. Thanks for reading so now REVIEW!

P.S. If this chap was a bit slow paced it's because I wanted to get plot in. I promise there will be action in the next part of this chapter  And I won't update until I get reviews on this chapter!

P.P.S. I'd like to thank Rach-Chan for letting me put her in the story.


End file.
